The Return of the Sith
by Merlin2
Summary: (Takes place in Episode 4- A New hope) Darth Maul is Reincarnated! And no one can stop him! What's Palpatine gonna do about it? READ and find out... --> Darth Maul returns as a better sith and a better assassin to kill Papatine. Chapter 2 up now!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer  
I do not own any of the Characters of Star Wars and if i did, i wouldn't be writing this and Darth Maul woudln't be dead.  
Any ways, this is my first SW fanfic ever, and please R&R.  
Chapter two will be coming up.  
once again, R&R please!  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter I   
Return of the Sith  
  
This story takes place in Episode IV- A new hope  
  
"Master, I have captured Princess Leia, the leader of the Rebellion." The Huge black figure known as Darth Vader spoke. The rhythmic breath of Darth Vader continued. Then the figure in the screen spoke.  
"Good, my trustworthy friend. Find out the Rebel base and obliterate it, Vader. I will trust you to act on your own, Vader. And don't fail me."   
"Beep" The screen turned black as the figure disappeared and only static was left.   
"Yes Master." Vader murmured to himself.  
Darth Vader strode out of the Communication Room and the officer who was waiting at the door asked.   
"Lord Vader, we are ready to jump to hyperspace. And Princess Leia is also ready in Room T-L9, Sector T. Waiting for your order, sir."  
"Good. Dismissed." Vader spoke.  
The officer scurried away to a corridor and disappeared into one of the doors. Darth Vader started to make for the Sector T.  
  
The Room was dimly lit. There was perfect silence in the room. With almost nothing in it, the room looked rater peaceful. But it was not in the mind of Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine.   
Palpatine could almost feel the presence. A dark sinister presence, even stronger than Darth Vader's. It was usually not like himself to worry about a Sith-like presence. In fact, he was a Sith Lord himself. When he was beginning to open his eyes and sit comfortably again, he felt a strong presence as real as himself or the two crimson Imperial Guards at the door. The next moment, he saw the door of his personal chamber blow open and almost fly straight at him. But as soon as that happened, Palpatine used his dark Force to stop the flying door.   
The two guards were already readying their force pikes and looking at the smoke in the hallway. Four others came out of the shadows, as if they were ghosts. Then, one of the two guards flew right against one of the four. Soon the peculiar sound of a lightsaber ignition could be heard, and a figure cloaked completely in black came flying out of the hallway. It's lightsaber was completely black. It was not a normal one. It was attached to the black and gray metal glove that the mysterious figure wore. There was a similar glove on his left hand, but it was slightly different.  
The intruder fought with the remaining one door-guard for a few seconds and killed him with a thrust. Then he flew up against the remaining three and killed them all right before the alarm began to sound. Casually, Palpatine pushed a button with the force and a hidden door opened. From it came ten more Imperial Guards and Eight Battle Droids. Also from the floor and the Roof, popped up proton blasters. And last but not the least, thirty Imperial Stormtroopers came out with blasters in hand.   
The figure gave no sign of being daunted. Instead, first he tore out a big plasma blaster canon from the floor and hurled it against the Stormtroopers with the force. Then he used the force lightening against the battle droids. At this, Palpatine was surprised. But he watched. Next, the Crimson Imperial guards ran up against the intruder. The Alarm was still sounding, and under the red flashing light, they fought. The Dark figure was able to take out three of the guards, but Seven more guards and several blaster canons proved quite a match for him. As soon as he saw the next group of Stormtroopers coming in, he jumped and stood on one of the roof beams. Deactivating his lightsaber, he jumped back down. And with him, the whole roof came down.   
After Palpatine had destroyed all the debris, the mysterious intruder was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Darth Vader waited for the big mechanical door to open. The door slid open to the side, as the Dark Lord was about to burst the door open. Then a Stormtrooper appeared.   
"Lord Vader, please come in. Everything is set and waiting for your order." Spoke the Stormtrooper. Vader rudely pushed him aside and entered the big hall. It was colored white and had a big hyper-glass at the end and there were few other people in the hall. Three other Stormtroopers, Tarkin, an imperial officer, and Princess Leia. Princess Leia was seated in a big chair in the middle of the big hall, bound tight with electronic ropes. Darth Vader strode to where Princess Leia was bound. Without giving the others a glance, he held the Princess' chin and held it up so he could stare right into her eyes.   
"Hahahaha¡¦." Vader chuckled, "Princess Leia¡¦ How nice to meet you in custody¡¦ I am aware that you have been through a few tortures before I came here. Now, tell me, where is the rebel base?!" Vader suddenly raised his voice. In order to show his power, he pushed with the force and crashed the Torture droid against a storm trooper.  
"What are you doing, Vader?!" Tarkin yelled in a coarse voice, but one cold stare from the Dark Lord silenced him.  
"Tell me, princess."   
Then, the princess began to spoke. Spitting on Vader's helmet, she pulled away from the strong grasp. Spitting again, but missing, she said,  
"Darth Vader, as I have said to your servants, I will not reveal the base of the Rebellion and your battle station will be destroyed!" Her fiery glance pierced the motionless helm of Darth Vader. Suddenly taken aback, Vader calmly said,   
"We shall see¡¦" 


	2. An Intruder Revealed

Yes, I am done with the second chapter. Please R&R and again, I do not own these characters.   
Don't wanna hold you up, so this is it. R&R!!!  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter II   
An Intruder Revealed  
  
  
The Black Cloaked figure trudged wearily through the seemingly empty desert of the planet Tatooine. Over on a distant cliff, a trio of Tusken raiders stared at the intruder. They spoke in a strange language, and riding their banthas, they hurried down the cliff.   
It was a few minutes later when they came down the hill and got ready to shoot the intruder. But one suggested that they get near and fight him off. The two others saw no point in this, but the followed, since he was the leader of the patrol. That was the biggest mistake in their short lives.   
As they got nearer, they could make out the shape in the sand-wind of Tatooine. It was a tall cloaked-figure with a hidden face and a pair of black boots. He was steadily walking. But as he was coming down hill, he stopped in place for a few moments. Taking the chance, the three Tusken raiders started firing their sniper rifles. But the figure seemed to block all of the bullets with a black stick. With swift movements, the figure was down at the foot of the hill, looking around. So the tusken raiders brandished their axes, and with big steps, closed in on the intruder. The leader, Pruloc Gra'alisikan, thought it would be an easy job for some like him to kill a fool who didn't even know who they were. And as he started going down the hill, he was grinning.   
Now they could see the details of his cloak. It was covered in sand and had strange marks on it. Even though they thought it was impossible to have markings on a cloak, they did see the marks. Now they were almost upon the helpless traveler. Raising their axes, they began to charge the intruder with a high speed. Just before the leader's blade started coming down, a black lightsaber was ignited from the intruder's hands. Then the intruder blocked all three blows with the sinister black lightsaber, and first cut the axes in half. The stunned leader started for his banthas while at the same time took his sniper rifle out and fired to shots at the black figure. But the figure reflected it at the leader's leg and Pruloc fell. Taking this advantage, the other two started running away. But they were both pulled by an invisible force and went flying and crashing into one another. The last thing the leader saw was a black lightsaber coming down on him. The black figure deactivated his lightsaber. He pushed a button in his belt, and a whirring sound began. Out of the sand came out a huge black space craft, not as big as a Sith infiltrator, but just as daunting. An automatic door opened, and the black figure went up the stairs. The aircraft rose silently in the harsh winds of Tatooine, and it was gone in a second.   
  
Palpatine was deep in thought. He was confused, furious, and¡¦ fearful. He was never challenged by someone, or anyone, to be precise. But the sudden appearance of a silent unknown assassin was rather shocking than daunting. He was alone in his meditation chamber, with all the debris and the carcasses cleaned up. The room was as silent as before, just like the time when he was unchallenged. Everything was the same. And nothing seemed to be happening. Slowly Palpatine fell into an endless dream.  
There was silence in the dark chamber. Nobody was there except him. The Chamber was actually so dark that he could not see anything beyond a few feet away. Suddenly something lighted in the dark. It was a red laser blade, cold, silent, and deadly. He could not see a hand holding it, but it was still there in the air as if it was floating. Then, on the other side, another blade sprang to life. Then he realized that it was a lightsaber with twin blades. From behind the light, a black figure stepped up. Palpatine could now see the entire body of the strange creature. As the figure lifted his head and uncovered his hood, his skin began to show. Red and black tattoos were covering the stranger's face. Yellow horns began to appear. And finally, two yellow living eyes pierced right through the dark to glare at Palpatine. Palpatine realized in shock.   
"Darth Maul!" gasped Palpatine.   
  
The swift Sith Infiltrator flew to the city of Mos Eisley. The spacecraft was parked at one of the spaceports and out of it came a black-cloaked figure. The stranger walked out of the spaceport, ignoring the glances that the passersby gave. He walked to a bar called "Twi'lek Empire". Entering the place, he went to a table. Settling himself down at the corner, he listened contently to the speeches that were made in the noisy, dirty bar.   
"I tell you, no one escape Jabba the hutt like that!" a Neimoidian spoke.   
"Hah! Anybody could escape a fat hutt like Jabba! Tell you what, I bet Jabba's scared of Solo, rather than feeling confident to try and catch him. And, Jabba hires some bounty hunters and one of you assassins to try and catch Solo, because he's too fat to do it himself! Ha ha ha ha!" Everybody in the bar laughed along with the fat humanoid who just spoke. The Neimoidian could not bear it, and went out of the bar, swearing. A few moments later, a bounty hunter in silver came through the door and shot the humanoid right in the head. The room was silent for a few split seconds, and the talking went on as if nothing happened. The Neimoidian stepped in, and took the carcass out. As the two outlaws went out of the bar, the black figure went out also. When they were out side and were about to head to the spaceport, the black figure called out to them.  
"You there, bounty hunter!" the stranger spoke in a dark, sinister voice, even more haunting than Palpatine's.   
The bounty hunter and the neimoidian looked back.   
"What do you want?" The bounty hunter asked in a short crisp voice.  
"Who is this, Jabba the Hutt you're talking about?" the figure asked.  
"It's none of your business. I have to go n-" the bounty hunter was cut off by the black stranger.  
"Yes, it is my business. Now tell me, what do you know about this Solo and the whole matter?"   
"What? What do you care?" the bounty hunter retorted and took out his short-ranged laser blaster. He started firing at the stranger, but the stranger reflected it with a black hand-lightsaber.   
"Wh, Who are you?" the bounty hunter asked, still firing.   
"Tell me, bounty hunter!" the black figure shouted as he jumped and landed near to the bounty hunter. He was about to strike down when a deep voice called out to him.   
"Whoa, hey! That's my bounty hunter you're trying to kill! Stop!" Jabba the Hutt came out of a corner with twenty or more armed assassins.   
"Good." The black stranger said and deactivated his lightsaber.   
  
The Screen of the Death Star showed a saucer-shaped freighter fleeing from the imperial fleet at Tatooine.   
"So, who is this?" Asked Tarkin in a sharp and squeaky voice.   
"It doesn't say in the Imperial Archive, sir. It must be a junk spaceship that one of the smugglers made. At least we will be able to track it down. The pilot seems to be a skilled one, but it won't get past our blockade, sir." Replied a voice from the Imperial Blockade of Tatooine.   
"Do not fail me, Captain Dwain. I will trust you on this." Said Darth Vader who was standing right next to Tarkin.   
"We have a transmission from section T, sir." Reported an officer through the comlink.  
"Send it in." said the dark figure.  
Soon appeared a face on the big screen and a middle-class officer spoke.  
"Lord Vader, we have destroyed Alderaan. We are ready to move to Dantooine, sir."   
"Good. Is princess Leia secure?" asked Tarkin.  
"Yes, sir." Answered the officer.   
"Report this to Emperor Palpatine." Said Darth Vader.  
"Lord Vader, we are finally successful. Head the ship to Dantooine. Prepare for another laser beam." Said Tarkin, with the tone of excitement in his voice.   
Then, a sudden report came in.  
"Sir, we have an unidentified spaceship coming in!" 


End file.
